


001 Worms

by rhicola



Series: Bethyl Prompt List [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhicola/pseuds/rhicola





	001 Worms

Daryl liked when it rained, especially while he and Beth were on the run. It felt refreshing, and the scents that surrounded them made him feel happy. For once, he could kind of forget about the world they lived in and focus on him and Beth without worrying about walkers, who seemed confused by the mixture of odors that weren’t their own.

Beth walked ahead of him, knife brandished by her side, hood up in an attempt to keep her hair dry since they’ve yet to find a brush, and head down. Occasionally, she’d hop to one side, landing on the toe of her cowboy boot as she crept along the road. She sometimes even yelped as she jumped and it wasn’t until Daryl glanced down that he realized what she was doing: she was avoiding worms.

“They don’ bite, Beth,” he assured, chuckling a bit as she side-stepped a rather large one.

The girl nodded and looked back at him. “I know,” she replied, returning her gaze to the ground just in time to leap over another worm. “I jus’ don’t wanna squish ‘em.”

Looking down at his own feet, Daryl started to mind each of his own steps, carefully avoiding the worms Beth already hopped over.


End file.
